The Seven Deadly Sins
by zenorules101
Summary: Lust, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed are all forbidden sins and one will be punished in the after life if they commit suck a sin. Seven stories of Seven hetalia characters and their sins to the vocoloid songs.
1. Pride(England)

There was once a mighty and feared land. No one deared to defy it as the ruler of the land was heartless and cruel, slaying all in his path to reach success. The young prince ruled over vast lands, his kingdom spreading far and wide, over several seas and reaching many continents. He was an all together attractive man, with soft, flawless, pale skin, gem green eyes, and a lean petite frame. Faithful servants were always there at his beck and call, his most faithful one, whom shared his green eyes and large eye brows, always by his side to do his bidding. He possessed all the riches that one could ever hope of possessing and more. As he lounged on his luxurious throne, in his equally flamboyant throne room, his trustful servant standing regally at his side, one of his many servants entered the room and strode over to him bowing to one knee and gently grabbing a foot to kiss it.

"Prince Arthur, your majesty, we have brought him to you like you asked."

"Very good," Arthur praises airily. "Bring him in." The servant nods shortly and rushes back to the door, ordering for the man to be brought into the throne room. Two armed guards force a snarling and struggling Spaniard into the room, dragging him until he was right in front of Arthur. "Bow." He ordered but the man just spits in his direction.

"Like hell I would, you bastard!" Arthur pulls of face of distaste before turning to the guard.

"I want him to bow to me." Both guards apply pressure to his shoulders, forcing him to one knee, once there, one of the captors roughly grips his brown locks and forces him to look down. "That's better. Now, Antonio, I have heard you were spreading ideas of mutiny. Is that true?" Antonio glares up at the prince and snarls.

"Yes, you are unfit to be our ruler. You're heartless, and think of no one but yourself. Because of you Lovino-"

"Enough" He cuts off, crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the arm rest of his throne, laying his face in his upturned palm as he happily matches the man's resentful gaze. "Are you still going on about that? It's hardly my fault that he died, I don't see why you keep blaming me."

"It is you fault!" He yells, struggling against his restraint so he can lunge at the smug blonde before him. "Because you kept taxing up, the price kept getting higher and higher. Then Lovi got sick and when I came to plead to you for some leniency, that I couldn't give him the medical treatment he needed as well as manage the taxes and every day expenses you just laughed! You laughed and said tough luck, figure it out some way! How could you be so cold!?"

"Please Antonio, there is no need to yell, it's uncouth and I shall not have it in my court. As for , maybe you should have gotten a more lucrative career then tomato farming. If you ask me, it's a good thing he died, now you can actually pay your taxes instead of always coming up short." Chocolate eyes widen in outrage and horror as his struggles against the guards intensives.

"You fucking bas-"

"Bastard, I know. And please refrain from cursing around me. I find it unpleasant and uncivilized and simply do not care for it. Now, in forms of punishment, what should I do? Scottie, do you have any suggestions?" He asked, looking up at the silent man. He was tall and had a broader more muscle packed body then Arthur and he gazes at the prince, the majority of his face hidden under the hood of his cloak.

"We could send him to the dungeons My lord, until he has learnt his lesson?" Arthur's smile twist and curves into a corrupt smirk.

"That sounds like a pleasant idea. What do you think poppet? A month in the dungeon should set you straight." Antonio just closes his eyes, feeling a few tears slip out of his eyes as he resigns himself to his fate. Arthur chuckles then turns to the guards. "Off with him then, and don't hold back now or he'll never learn his lesson!" Arthur says with a dismissive wave of his hand. The guards nod once before hauling up the compliant man and walking him towards the exit.

"Arthur," he says softly, facing looking at the ground as he's dragged off. "Your sinful behavior will be the end of you, mark my words. And when everything comes crashing down, I will be there to watch as your head rolls." And with that he was out of the room and headed towards his torture, the doors clang resolutely shut after him. Arthur 'hmphs' and rest his head back in his palm.

"Quite the one for dramatics, don't you think."

"Ay, my prince."

"Quite annoying, oh well, I won't have to hear from him for some time." He smiles and stands, gently pressing out the wrinkles from his immaculate clothing. "Let's go to town, shall we!"

* * *

Arthur peaks around the corner of a store and watches a handsome young man lean against a railing of the bridge and looking down at the waters below. The man was tall and had a strong build, his hair was the color of wheat fields and his eyes were a astonishing shade of blue. As Arthur watches on from afar he feels his face flush and his heart beat quicken. "He is breathtaking" Arthur breaths out.

"Then why not talk to him, my prince?" Arthur looks up at his servant and smiles.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, you wait here for me." He does wait for the response as he strolls over to the blonde in a dignified and arrogant manner. "Excuse me," he says tapping the mans shoulder softly. Striking blue eyes look over to meet emerald green ones and Arthur's smile widens. "I couldn't help noticing how you're all alone and thought I'd say hi."

"Hello" He says slowly, looking down at Arthur with indifference before looking back at the water in front of him. Though slightly affronted Arthur carries on non the less.

"Yes, I was just wondering if I could get your name."

"Alfred Jones." He states bluntly without looking at the smaller male.

"What a lovely name. I'm Arthur, but I assume you already know my name seeing as I'm the-"

"Yes, I know exactly who you are." Was growled at him he is sent a dark glare from those fetching blue eyes. "You sit back while so many people suffer and go without food. I don't know what you want from me, but whatever it is, you will not get it." Arthur blinks back at him in shock.

"I-"

"Alfred!" Calls a soft voice. Alfred and Arthur both look in that direction and see a young dainty looking man with shoulder length blonde curly hair and gently looking violet eyes that shined as they landed on Alfred's softening blue ones. "I'm sorry I'm late," he says as he approaches them. "I got caught up with work." Alfred laughs and pulls the small man in.

"It's ok Mattie, I'm just glad you could make it." He replies joyfully and the two exchange a gentle kiss. Arthur bites the inside of his cheek as he watches the two's intimate moment.

So this is how it is….

"Let's get going Al." He says with a shy smile as he tugs Alfred away from Arthur.

"Ok," He smiles before turning to Arthur with a look of distaste as he says a polite

"Have a nice day your majesty," and leaves. Arthur stands there, teeth gritted and hands clenched tight.

"My prince." Says a deep accented voice behind him.

"I want you to talk to the minister." He orders in an almost inaudible voice. "Tell her "Make sure the province of Canada is badly stirred."

"Yes, my prince." Arthur smiled.

* * *

Fire. Fire everywhere. Matthew tried to help, but the houses were unstable. He could save a single person's life. As he stared around at the chaos and bloodshed his violet tear filled eyes meet with equally as watery green eyes from underneath a hood. Matthew smiles sadly at the hooded man and holds out his hand. The man watches as his lips quivered as the floor underneath Matthew's feet give way and he plummets to the ground. The cloaked figure turns and heads back to his Prince, rushing wordlessly into the throne room to the Prince's side. As the bells chime loudly to signal three O' clock the hooded figure leans and whispers something in Arthur's ear. He smiles.

"Oh! It's team time!"

* * *

When Antonio was finally realized from his own personal hell he was greeted by angered country men and demands of revolt. As he walked through the streets he heard many whispers of conspiracy and mutiny, all calling for the prince's blonde head. Antonio bumps into a blonde man and both stumble to the ground. "Sorry," the Spaniard says, getting up and offering a hand to the fallen blonde. "I didn't watch where I was going."

"It's fine." The man responds stiffly, taking the offered hand and standing up.

"May I ask what happened, everyone is outraged." Antonio looks into hard blue eyes.

"The prince went to war with the province of Canada, almost all the citizens died from the rampaging fires or being caught in the cross fire." The man spits out bitterly. "So now everyone's had enough, but no one knows how to over throw him. Antonio was silent for a long while, thinking, before responding to the man.

"You lost someone special in Canada, didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"Prince Arthur took someone very dear to me as well once…" Determined brown and blue eyes lock together. "We will overtake Kirkland, and I shall lead the way."

* * *

"You majesty" pants a guard who had just burst into the tea room where Arthur sat alone.

"Yes?" He asked bored, glancing at the guard then back at the book he was reading before being interrupted. "Whatever is the matter be quick about it. It's nearly tea time."

"Sir, the rebel forces are going to storm the castle soon. It's not safe here, they are blood thirsty." Pleads the guard, constantly looking at the door as if he expects the angered country men to storm the room at any moment.

"Ah, well the servants can-"

"All the servants have left sir, I am one of the handful of people that remain." Arthur pauses before quickly regaining composure.

"Fine then, Scottie can-"

"Sir, all the servants have left…even Scottie is nowhere to be found." Arthur looks up at the guard in irritation.

"Don't be daft, I'm sure you gits just haven't looked hard enough." He gracefully rises and brushes past the guard.

"Sir-"

"Never mind," he says with a shake of his head. " I will find everyone myself. You are dismissed." Arthur prowls the halls. Room to room he searched for his most trustworthy and valued servant, yet he was nowhere to be found. "Scottie!" Arthur calls continuously, always receiving the same silence as a form of answer. "Scottie, I order you to answer me!' Arthur yells, looking around the large sitting room. "Scottie, someone, anyone. Isn't there anyone who stayed." Arthur freezes as he feels the blade of a sharp dagger press against his throat.

"Of course not, I told you this would happen." Arthur blows a stray piece of hair out of his face and straightens his posture to be more elegant.

"You are such a disrespectful man."

Arthur's execution was to be held at three and everyone throughout this evil land arrived to see the beheading of their wicked and cruel prince. Antonio and Alfred force Arthur to his knees and place his head on the guillotine. Arthur looks over the crow with a distant glazed stare, seeing but not taking in their jeering joyous faces. Arthur's gem eyes meet equally green eyes and he smiles. The clock tower chimes to announce three. The gem eyes look at the tower then back to the matching pair of watery eyes.

"Oh, it's tea time."

A swish of a blade and a hard thud fills the air. The crowd cheers.

* * *

**So i've decided to do this as a side project thing simply cause it's awesome. They prob. won't be the longest chapters in the world, but they won't be god awful so it's all good. This is unbetaed cause this is just a side thing and thus not on my number one on my list of importance, thus means i dont send it off to my beta. So sorry if my grammar, spelling, puncuation offends you. Let me know if i screw up and i'll make sure not to do it next time. Anyway, if you've hear any of the songs for the 7 sins and have a good idea for a hetalia character to do just let me know. So yeah...reivew!**


	2. Gluttony(America)

_**Warning: Slight mention of gore and the likes. Not to detailed but enough for me to put a warning.**_

It was a little known fact that Alfred F. Jones loved food. Since as early as he could remember he was eating and eating. Nothing was inedible, nothing horrible or out of his taste. No matter how much food you set in front of him he'd eat every last bite of it. Alfred F. Jones _never _let food go to waste. So now, as he resides in his secluded estate, he sits at his large kitchen table with every food known to mankind spread across it with more on the way. Alfred grabs a chicken leg and unceremoniously rips into it, growling in delight as the flavor consumes his taste buds. The was a knock on the door and in walked two twin Italian brothers. One with a dopey grin and the other with an annoyed scowl.

"What do you have for me today boys?" Asked Alfred as he greedily stuffs an entire apple in his mouth.

"Today's breakfast menu consist of: Cornflakes with iron, poison mushroom soup, servants special, chef's special salad, juice with 16 types of weeds, an array of season fruits, and low caffeinated coffee." Dutifully replied the scowling twin, Lovino.

"For late we have: Fried and raw onion salad, Carpaccio with a pink octopus, eggplant grill without the eggplant, random bread made by the maid and French special for today, French fry ice cream!" Cheerily chirps the other twin, Feliciano.

"Great," Alfred looks down at his stomach as it growls loudly. "Tell the chef to hurry it up! I'm hungry!" Alfred barks, efficiently scaring both twins as they hurry to the kitchen, before digging back into the variety of food before him. Alfred hears a ruckus in the kitchen but doesn't bother to see what is happening. He hears the door to the kitchen open and he happily turns to it expecting food but scowls and continues eating as he sees the cook's hand empty.

"Sir," he starts nervously. The French man's hair was frizzy and messy, his skin looked paler than it should have been, and there were big bags under his eyes. Everything about this man screamed exhaustion and fatigue. Alfred paid no mind. "I would like to be discharged. I cannot take much more of this." Alfred looks at him with contemptment as he loudly slurps some purple looking liquid out of a cup.

"But I'm still hungry." Alfred watches as the blonde's Adams apple bobs up and down.

"Well I'm sure you can wait a little…" He trails off as Alfred gets out of his seat and smiles at him. With one final slurp of the unidentifiable liquid he sets it down and casually strolls over to Francis.

"Maybe," he begins, leisurely warping his arms around the chef's neck. "You don't need to cook me anything right at this moment." Alfred gently nuzzles his head in the crook of his neck then slowly traces it with his tongue.

"A-Alfred?"

"You know," Alfred whispers in Francis's ear. "I bet you'd taste great for the appetizer for the salad." The light blue eyes widen and he lets out a scream of pain.

But he tasted delicious. The blood and other bodily fluids mixed together on Alfred's tongue, causing him to moan in bliss. The texture of the skin, the roughness of the muscles, the chewiness of the organs. Everything fit so perfect together in a perfect gourmet meal.

Alfred loved it.

Alfred wanted more of this delicious meal.

"O-oi, Francis. What's taking you so long?" Alfred looks at the Lovino and smiles as the small Italian shakes in fear as he sees the blood on Alfred's face. "S-sir I-" Alfred quickly strides over to him and grabs him by the wrist, pulling him close.

"I wander what you taste like."

Lovino tasted good.

Feliciano tasted even better.

One by one Alfred tasted his servants. Each one had his or her own special taste. This girl tasted very sweet while that guy tasted rather spicy. Alfred ate and ate until there was nothing but him left. Alfred licks his lips. "I'm still hungry." He whines as he passes a hall way mirror and his reflection catches his eye. Back tracking his looks at himself and tilts his head. His reflection smiles sinisterly back at him with huger lust filled eyes. Blinking Alfred looks at his hand and slowly his face imitated his mirror image as a hunger filled look passes through his eyes and he smiles. "There is still one thing I haven't eaten. And Alfred F. Jones does not let food go to waste."

So he ate.

And ate.

And he found…

He tasted good.

* * *

**Wasn't gonna be so detailed with the canabalizm(sp) but its late...and i was on a roll...and its easier to write someone eatting a person than figureing out how to do a good transition of parts or whatever. The chapters are most likely gonna look like this from now one, because i find that its hard to write to a song that already has a plot, who'd have known? Anywho, review.**


End file.
